


Dreamwalker Prologue

by handlewithkara



Series: Dreamwalker [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Fantasy, Superpower Sex, dark!Imra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Imra has the power to peer into people's memories and their dreams. Somtimes she does it to entertain herself. Mon-El has never quite given her what she wanted, so who's gonna stop her from taking what she wants?





	Dreamwalker Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark Imra, at the very least she doesn’t have much respect for other people’s boundaries and she has a pretty kinky side to her. Blanks are what Imra calls all non telepathic people. 
> 
> Additional warnings might be added in the future, should the story continue.

Despite the pressing nature of their mission, Imra couldn’t quite hide her excitement. After all, she felt like she had been in love with Kara Zor-El by way of Mon-El’s feelings for the better part of seven years. To see her not only in the flesh, but more importantly in the mind, was exhilarating. Her outward form might be appealing, flawless, but in a world advanced enough for genetic manipulation perfection was the norm. Imra herself had been designed by one of Saturn’s most respected artists.

No, it were those other aspects of her, the ones that couldn’t be forged that fascinated her. Mon-El and Kara might not be telepaths, but she had a hard time believing that outward beauty would be enough to phaze him.

She had been to his mind, she had seen what and who he had seen. It was Kara Zor-El’s laugh that had captured him, not just the shape and texture of those lips that produced them, the expression in her eyes, not just their form and color. Right now, her inner beauty might be dulled by pain, but Imra could still sense the complex blend of character traits and temperaments. Imra had experienced the feelings of many men before and she knew that hooked them. The dizzying contrast between hot and cold, jealousy and sweetness, strength and vulnerability was quick to pull them into its grip.

Before, she’d never been able to be sure that what she was seeing was the woman herself or just idealizations of a man blinded by love. She would finally be able to experience the truth herself and, more intriguing than anything else, at the very least, she would finally get the other side of a story she had walked in so many times. An enticing, intriguing other side.

The first day in this different era behind her, the bulk of her mission still in front of her, Imra relaxed below her covers. She let her powers free, hunting for that sole Kryptonian mind in the city. Kara Zor-El was sleeping already and Imra was free to rifle through her memories. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for. Of course she felt pity for the historical heroine. How could she not? It was her nature and Kara Zor-El’s pain was radiating from her body, Imra was sure even blanks would have to sense it. Her little invasion however wouldn’t hurt, Kara Zor-El would be left without a recollection of it, while Imra would have her curiosity sated.

Mon-El held back with her, always had, that much she knew. She also knew that his relationship with Kara Zor-El had been passionate and fulfilling. Now she would get to experience what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of raw, unfiltered Mon-El. She flipped quickly through memories of a hurried, needy first time, of sweet, tender love making, of cheeky tussles in the shower and lazy weekend mornings. At last she found what she was looking for. Imra settled back her headrest and spread her long, smooth legs underneath the covers. She had no need for quiet. Their ship being located underneath the surface facilitated her situation and the few people within hearing distance she had submerged into a deep slumber. Nothing would be able to shake them, unless she allowed it.

Imra knew she was breathtaking. She could read the desires of the men and women who looked at her, she knew what she looked like through their eyes and the kind of emotions she invoked in them. But why would she settle for what a few men could offer one woman, when she could experience what any man could offer any woman? For all the hardships and distress her powers had caused, it was only fair that she would enjoy their more pleasurable side.

Mon-El. Mon-El on top of her, his eyes intense. Sweat dripping down on Kara Zor-El’s skin. The way Kara Zor-El’s body twisted and bent under his touch. The body she inhabited already hot and burning, being pushed higher and higher with each thrust as two preternaturally strong and fast bodies smashed into each other. Mon-El’s fingers in her mouth, his voice raspy in her ear. She felt the moment when Kara Zor-El’s resolve broke. Imra’s eyes flew open. Oh. She hadn’t considered. Kara Zor-El’s mind was encased in a complex set of filters that allowed precise control over sight and sound. With her self-control lost, those filters were obliterated. Every single wave of the spectrum hitting her with equal force, activating every receptor in that super powered brain, every nerve ending racing and being broken by an overflow of information. She could no longer see or hear what was directly in front of her, instead she listened to the song of stars and observed the mating dance of electrons.

It was like mind melding with a supernova.

With a scream, Imra tore down the connection. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths. Her pussy felt raw and wide from the experience. She wanted to call Mon-El over to replace the intense experience of Kara Zor-El’s superhuman senses, by consuming him, smelling,his scent and tasting him on her own terms. Imra knew he would turn her down and in this moment, her nerves frayed, it would be too much effort to control his thoughts, when all she wanted was to let go and drown in her own sensations.

Imra fell back on her bunk with a sigh and rifled through more of Kara Zor-El’s memories. There had to be something in there sweeter and more peaceful that would allow her to unwind and get some sleep.


End file.
